


Sunshine Of Your Love

by shaeheda



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Celebrities, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I attempted angst, I can't write anything but Fluff, Light Angst, Rock Stars, Secret Marriage, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeheda/pseuds/shaeheda
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke are famous singers who are secretly married. One day they get caught and now their secret is out.





	Sunshine Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a rollercoaster for me, but shout out to the one and only Cass for putting up with me throughout this process she is truly a legend! This was a prompt for my follower celebration and I'm so sorry it took so long to get up but here it is! I've also curated a playlist to go with it if you'd like to listen to it you can find it [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5nF2gUHn3C00XA1wXVpnUH?si=7ni_Vlk-QJSVSy5jg-f2iQ) :)

Every interview was always the same. Eventually it got to the point where he was surprised he was even still being asked to do interviews, because really there are only so many ways you can reword your answer to the same boring questions. His manager Kane made it clear that in order to sell records he needed to be a “bad boy bachelor” and honestly Bellamy wasn’t the type to share the intimate details of his personal life, so keeping his marriage a secret worked out perfectly fine for him, but of course that didn’t stop journalists from asking who his songs were written about. 

They had been so careful, made sure to keep their hands to themselves when in public and sit across from each other whenever at a table together. They even went so far as to stage an outing with Bellamy and an actress or two. It was hard pretending not to be a married couple in public but, it was worth it for the privacy they were able to obtain in doing so. 

Alcohol had been coursing through their veins for the past few hours. In the comfort of their own home being surrounded by their friends was a sweet relief, to be able to just be in the moment, not thinking about the repercussions of how it might be perceived if they leaned in too close to one another or let a touch linger too long. 

Jasper had returned from the corner of the patio where he had been for the last 5 minutes talking to their manager Marcus on the phone. He placed a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder and leaned in as to not interrupt the rest of the group as they laughed and rehashed old memories of their previous tours. “Hey man, Marcus wants me to post a video to Instagram to promote our next show since ticket sales aren’t where he wants them to be.”

“Yeah okay, you can film in the living room or the office if you need somewhere quiet.” Bellamy nodded towards the house he shared with Clarke “Will you grab me another beer on your way back out?” 

The drummer waved in response as he headed inside.

After Jasper had made the band’s Instagram post everyone decided to turn off their phones and enjoy the rest of the night with no interruption. The rest of the evening passed with a certain lightness in the air as he continued to laugh with his friends and sing along to songs that weren’t his well into the late hours of the night. As soon as everyone had left he slung his arm around Clarke’s shoulders to pull her in to place a kiss on her temple. 

“Tonight was fun.” she said with a soft and sleepy smile painted along her face.

He took one look at the kitchen and had made a move to remove himself from Clarke’s side and begin to clean, but she pulled at his arm to lead him towards the stairs that led to their bedroom. “Come on, that can wait till tomorrow, let’s get to bed rockstar.”

* * *

When he woke he wasn’t sure if the pounding was on the front door or in his head. He lifted his head to peer over at the clock on his bedside table, 7:12 a.m.. The brief moment of silence was once again interrupted by a pounding and this time he was sure it was coming from the front door. As he rolled out of bed he heard Clarke mutter something incoherent in her half-sleep state and he couldn’t help but smile at how beautiful she was.

Yanking the door open he set his face with a glare directed at whomever was waking him up at this ungodly hour. As soon as the door opened he found his manager Kane with a glare similar to his own and a sheepish looking Jasper behind him. The glare dissipated from his face and was replaced by a look of confusion as Kane waltzed in without so much as a greeting.

“Well good morning to you too.” Bellamy said sarcastically as he motioned for Jasper to enter the house.

Kane let out a huff of annoyance, “I wouldn’t say it’s been a good morning.”

From his place next to Kane, Jasper was bouncing with such nervous energy he couldn’t contain the flow of words that escaped his mouth, “I’m so sorry man! I should have paid more attention, but I just wasn’t thinking and I-” Kane raised his hand to silence him.

“I don’t get it, what’s going on?” he said as he crossed his arms.

Kane chuckled as he passed his phone over to Bellamy, “I’m assuming your phone is turned off since you didn’t answer any one of my twenty phone calls.”

If Kane had said anything else it didn’t register with Bellamy. Every single one of his senses had become numb as he stared at the headline displayed on the phone in his hands.

** _“ROCKSTARS ELOPE!” _ **

There it was, like a bucket of ice water being dumped on him. He tried to swallow down the lump forming in his throat before handing the phone back to Kane. “I’ll wake Clarke.” he said with a slight tone of defeat.

Moments later he returned to the living room with Clarke in tow and a phone in his hands. Once Clarke was seated on the couch Marcus had explained that the news broke sometime last night after Jasper’s Instagram post. Unbeknownst to Jasper a wedding photo of Clarke and Bellamy had been on display behind him when he recorded the video. It had taken only 2 short hours for a fan to take notice of the background and enhance it enough for the rest of the world to see.

Clarke took a deep and calming breath, “So what do we do now?”

“You don’t do anything. Don’t post to Twitter or Instagram-” he shot a pointed look in Jasper’s direction “-don’t mutter a word about this to anyone until I can get an interview lined up. I’ll give you guys a week to figure out how much detail you’re willing to share, but my advice, the more detail you give the less likely people are to run wild with theories and the better chance you have at all this blowing over relatively quickly.” Without another word, Kane typed away furiously on his phone as he made his way out of the house.

Before following him out Jasper looked at Clarke like he was a kicked puppy, “I’m really really sorry guys, I had no idea that picture was there! I never meant-”

“Jasper, it’s okay,” Clarke said “I know you never would have done this intentionally. We’ll see you at Octavia’s birthday tomorrow okay?”

He gave a quick nod before ducking his head and rushing out the front door.

Bellamy let out what could have been recorded as the world’s longest sigh as he placed his head in his hands. Clarke tried to reassuringly rub his back, an attempt to ease any tension he had. “We’ll get through this together Bell.” 

He looked up and saw her give him a reassuring smile. “Together.”

* * *

Octavia had insisted that moving the festivities of her birthday to somewhere that allowed for more privacy was the best option, and in true Octavia fashion, it was her birthday so no one was allowed to argue with her. That’s how they found themselves in Lincoln’s bar, which he had closed for the night, instead of the new nightclub that just opened.

By the time Bellamy and Clarke had arrived at the party it was already in full swing. They could see Jasper with his arm around his girlfriend Maya’s shoulders sitting in a booth across from Raven, Lincoln watching Murphy challenge Miller to a game of pool with amusement, and Miller’s boyfriend Monty shuffling through the selections on the jukebox. Octavia ran up to her brother capturing him in a bone crushing hug, a sign she was already a few drinks in. After she released Bellamy she had turned to give Clarke a hug with the same amount of force. After she let go of Clarke, Octavia rushed behind the bar to start making them drinks because they were farther behind in alcohol consumption than she deemed acceptable. 

As the night continued on everyone shuffled around the bar from playing darts, to dancing to whatever was on the jukebox, and finally landing on stage singing along to songs they had written earlier on in their careers. Music was what bonded them, it was how they met. 

Bellamy had his own band with Miller and Murphy that Octavia would watch practice for hours and it wasn’t long before she was begging Bellamy to teach her to play guitar. At the shy age of 16, Octavia decided she wanted a band of her own. She heard Clarke singing in the music room one day after school, it was then that Octavia found her lead singer and as hard as she had tried there was just no saying ‘no’ to Octavia. Clarke had introduced her science partner Jasper to Octavia. He played the drums in their school’s band and because they would need a drummer it didn’t take much to convince her to let him join. Of course with his crush on her it didn’t take much to convince him to join either. Their band became complete when they met Raven. Clarke and Raven shared an ex and after some awkward conversation they decided the best revenge would be to write a song exposing Finn for the lying, cheating, dick he was. 

As the night was winding down they found themselves drunk and reliving old memories, laughing until tears fell from their eyes. 

“Clarke remember that time Jasper threw up all over his drums in the middle of our set?” Leave it to Octavia to bring up the most embarrassing moment of anyone in the room at any given time.

_ “Guys I don’t think I can do this.” Jasper said as he nervously spun his drumstick in his hand. _

_ This was it; their first big show. The months of practice all lead to this very moment. The moment Bellamy Blake decided to show up. Clarke wouldn’t allow her mind to wander and think about the way her heart fluttered every time he entered the room. _

_ With the Blake’s garage already sound proofed it made the perfect practice space for their band. Octavia and Bellamy had worked out a practice schedule which meant in the early days of their band forming Clarke had only seen him in passing, but that was all it took for a crush to spark. Eventually Clarke was staying later to work on lyrics with Octavia and before she knew it her spark of a crush was a full blown house fire. _

_ She spent the remaining months leading up to their first gig constantly picking fights with Bellamy in the hopes that her feelings for him would go away. But of course they didn’t and now he was there, whether it was to support his sister or taunt her, she didn’t know and frankly she didn’t care because if she did then that meant admitting she might care about him. _

_ “Looks like your band is falling apart there Griffin, and before you’ve even had your first show” God even when he was teasing her she found it hot, she was utterly hopeless. In a split second she slipped into her ‘I disdain Bellamy Blake so no one can tell I have a crush on him’ alter ego that she had created for herself . _

_ “Shut up Bellamy,” Clarke said. _

_ “What’s the matter princess? Can’t handle me being right?” he said with a playful smile upon his lips. _

_ Clarke rolled her eyes, “Oh please, I could handle you Blake.” at the realization of what she said she started to fold into herself out of sheer embarrassment. _

_ “In your dreams” he said coyly. _

_ ‘If only he knew’ she thought, only he couldn’t know, no one could because Octavia would probably freak out. If anyone found out it would most definitely mess up the band dynamic and the band was the first thing that had ever truly made her happy, she wouldn't risk losing that. _

_ She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to Jasper and grabbing him by his shoulders, “Jasper there is no need to freak out. You are a great drummer and you are going to kick ass out there do you hear me? If you are nervous about the crowd just picture yourself back in the garage like it was any other practice okay? You got this!” _

_ Over the speakers she heard the MC call the band out to the stage. As Jasper, Raven, and Octavia walked out to take their places, she hung back for just a moment to herself before she stepped on stage. _

_ She let out a deep breath but before she could take her step into the spotlight a comforting deep voice caught her attention. _

_ “Break a leg princess.” in typical Bellamy fashion his words were accompanied by a smirk. _

_ Before she could respond Raven was calling for her so all she could offer him in return was a soft smile. _

_ They had decided that they would start their set with the first song they ever wrote as a band ‘Hot’ _ . _ Clarke had made sure to find Finn in the crowd as she sang the lyrics and as they came up on the chorus she walked over to Raven and both girls narrowed their eyes at him. _

_ ‘To those girls you’re hot like a fire, _

_ You are their only desire, _

_ But to me you’re nothin’ much, _

_ Because I know you’re just a liar’ _

_ Finn had huffed and made his way out of the gallery after the second chorus. Both Clarke and Raven had smiled victoriously as they finished the song. _

_ Octavia had written the second song of their set ‘Seashore’ but before they could finish the second verse Jasper’s nerves had gotten the best of him and he had thrown up all over his drum set causing the night to come to an early end. _

_ Raven had spent the rest of the night consoling Jasper while Clarke and Octavia had begrudgingly listened to Bellamy’s laughter and teasing. _

“Hey! I was nervous okay?” Jasper said defensively as the rest of the group continued to laugh.

“I thought for sure that would be your guys’ last show.” Bellamy said as the laughter began to die down.

Clarke crossed her arms, “But it wasn’t, in fact, I distinctly remember kicking your ass in battle of the bands that same year.”.

“And the year after that!” Raven chimed in. 

“The second one was pure luck and you know it!” he said defensively.

“Oh yeah? And what about the third time we kicked your ass?” Octavia said teasingly.

“Well the third time I got the girl, so I’d say I was the real winner that year.” he slung his arm around his wife’s shoulders and smiled so big he thought his face might split open.

_ “Break a leg princess.”. _

_ It had become a tradition of sorts, every show of hers that Bellamy attended he’d wish her luck and when he couldn’t be there he would text her. Of course she wasn’t under any assumptions that he was attending their shows for any other reason than to support his sister. As for the texts, she couldn’t bear to think about them or speculate what they might mean because if she did it would mean that she’d have to admit she might have feelings for him or that those texts mean something to her. _

_ “We’ve already got two wins under our belt, I don’t think you need to wish us luck.”. _

_ A chuckle escaped “Brave princess.” he said before he walked off. _

_ It was getting harder to ignore her feelings for him. It was getting harder to ignore him with his stupid laugh and the stupid way he called her ‘princess’ and his stupid and beautiful freckles. Before she had the opportunity to list the rest of the stupid things she liked about Bellamy it was the band’s turn to perform. _

_ Each band was given time to play 2 songs. They had worked on perfecting ‘Seashore’ after their first show and decided that this was the perfect opportunity to play it. _

_ They had made it through the whole song without a throw up incident from Jasper. When Clarke glanced over to stage right, she saw Bellamy applauding with a ridiculously huge smile on his face and in that moment her heart stopped. Seeing how proud he looked made her stomach flip and also oddly enough gave her the confidence to do something she didn’t think she would ever do. She quickly turned on her heel and motioned for the rest of the band to huddle around Jasper’s drums. _

_ “I want to change the second song.” she said matter of fact. _

_ “Are you crazy?”. _

_ “You can’t be serious?”. _

_ “Why?”. _

_ “’Til Tomorrow, I wanna play ‘Til Tomorrow.” she said as she released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. _

_ Octavia looked over Clarke’s shoulder and met Bellamy’s eyes, “It’s about damn time,” she said before looking back at Clarke and reassuring her with a smile, “let’s do this!” _

_ As she made her way back to the mic her heartbeat quickened and her palms began to sweat. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Octavia started to play the first couple chords of the song before Jasper and Raven joined her. She took a deep breath and began to sing. _

_ ‘Hey I just wanted to say that I think I might like you _

_ And, wanted to see if you maybe like me too’ _

_ As Raven and Octavia joined her she could feel her confidence slowly rise. _

_ ‘I don't know if I'll live 'til tomorrow _

_ I don't know if I'll live 'til tomorrow _

_ I don't know if I'll live 'til tomorrow oh oh oh’ _

_ ‘Hey I know this might seem a little out of the blue but _

_ I just can't help myself from wanting to see you _

_ I wish I could see you tomorrow _

_ I wish I could see you tomorrow _

_ I wish I could see you tomorrow oh oh oh’ _

_ With Raven and Octavia harmonizing in the background she felt brave enough to spare a glance in Bellamy’s direction as she sang. _

_ ‘Sometimes I wish you looked at me through the same eyes that I look at you and _

_ Sometimes I wish that I never even saw your perfect face in the first place’ _

_ He looked at her with wide eyes, completely dumbstruck and in that moment she felt she might die of embarrassment. _

_ ‘Hey I know that relationships aren’t really your thing but _

_ Not like I'm asking for a diamond ring _

_ Cus' I don't know if I'll live 'til tomorrow _

_ I don't know if I'll live 'til tomorrow _

_ I don't know if I'll live 'til tomorrow oh oh oh’ _

_ Clarke closed her eyes and let the beat of the music and the sound of the crowd pull her out of thoughts. _

_ ‘Hey, I hope this doesn't make you feel too weird inside _

_ Cus' I'm sick and tired of thinking I should hide _

_ I wish I could see you tomorrow _

_ I wish I could see you tomorrow _

_ I wish I could see you tomorrow oh oh oh’ _

_ ‘Sometimes I wish you looked at me through the same eyes that I look at you and _

_ Sometimes I wish that I never even saw your perfect face in the first place’ _

_ It wasn’t long before she looked over at her bandmates in search of their comforting smiles while the rest of the song played out and because songs end, a pit began to form in her stomach. She tried to pull as much energy from the crowd as she could before she walked over to face Bellamy. As soon as she came face to face with him she took a deep breath, waiting for him to speak first. She laid her feelings out there for him in front of basically the entire town so there was nothing left for her to say or do except wait. _

_ “So you like me huh?” he raised his eyebrow. _

_ She let out a snort and said “Wonderful use of your deduction skills.”. _

_ “Well forgive me, how was I supposed to know you picking a fight with me every five minutes was code for you liking me?” he said. _

_ “Oh I thought you were supposed to be smart, my mistake.” she said teasingly. _

_ “I am smart, just not a mind reader princess.” he joked back with a smile. _

_ “Ah well simple mistake.” a beat of silence passed between them “So what do you think?”. _

_ “Think about what?” he said. _

_ “You ass.” she said as she smirked and shoved him playfully. _

_ “I think it was cute and I’m flattered but-” he said letting the smile drop from his face. _

_ Her eyes dropped to the floor “But you don’t feel the same way.”. _

_ “What? No! That’s not it.”. _

_ She looked back up at him letting their eyes lock waiting for him to give her an explanation, not that it mattered because she could already feel little bits of her heart crack as the minutes went on. _

_ “I like you too, a lot, it’s just you’re in a band with my sister and,” he spares a quick glance in Octavia’s direction catching her eye “I’ll deny this if you ever repeat it but, you guys are really good. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen her this happy and I don’t want to screw that up for her if we don’t work out you know?” _

_ Somehow she was falling deeper in love and experiencing heart break all at the same time. He was right, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, there was a chance they wouldn’t work out and that it would mess with the band dynamic. Maybe even enough to the point the band would break up or she would have to leave and that was the last thing she wanted. Her thoughts kept tracing back to his words ‘I like you too’ and it would send her heart soaring all over again. _

_ While she felt her heart break, she could see his and that hurt worse than anything else. She nodded her head and tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. “No I get it, you’re totally right.” _

_ “Can you guys just kiss already? If you guys get together now I win the bet.” Octavia shouted startling them both. _

_ “What?!” They said in unison. _

_ Instead of looking sheepish Octavia looked impatient, as if they were supposed to ignore the fact that she just admitted to there being a running bet on their love life. _

_ They did ignore the running string of comments coming from the other bandmates chastising Octavia for spilling the beans, Clarke thought she heard something about it being considered cheating. _

_ “Wait!” Clarke had shouted over their friends “What bet?”. _

_ Octavia looked around at the others wondering if any of them would step, of course they didn’t so she broke the news as bluntly as she could “You guys have been pining over each other for like 3 years now and so instead of letting you both torture us all with your unwillingness to pull your heads out of you asses we decided to have a little fun.”. _

_ Bellamy had crossed his arms against his chest “You think betting on our love life is fun?”. _

_ “It was fun for like the first year and a half, now it’s just kind of pathetic.” Murphy quipped. _

_ For a moment they all just kind of stood around looking at each other in silence, not really sure where to go now that the proverbial cat was out of the bag. _

_ Bellamy rolled his eyes, deciding to forget the stupidity of his friends at least for now, turning his full attention to Clarke. “What do you say Princess? Should we put them out of their supposed misery and go on a date?”. _

_ “I don’t know, I kind of want to make them suffer a little longer for betting on us in the first place.” She said with a cheeky smile. _

_ A collective sound of groans erupted from the group. _

_ As Clarke turned to the group smiling, Bellamy’s eyes stayed locked on her. He was taking in her smile and her beautiful blue eyes, they way her face lit up. Unable to let anymore time pass he closed the distance between them cupping her jaw with his hands and crashing his lips onto hers. _

_ It took Clarke a moment to register what was happening but once the shock passed she allowed herself to melt into him, not hearing the various cheers coming from their friends. She didn’t see them begrudgingly place money into Octavia’s hand and she didn’t see Octavia’s smug look as she reveled in her win. All she saw were stars, millions of them as she floated through the galaxy of his kiss. _

_ He pulled away and as much as she wasn’t wanting the moment to end she was glad it did because she was able to look into his eyes and see what she never thought she would, complete adoration for her. _

Clarke looked into Bellamy’s eyes the same as she did after their first kiss, and it still sometimes surprised her to see that same look, she didn’t think she could ever get tired of him looking at her like that.

“As fun as all the reminiscing has been I think it’s time to get this one to bed.” Clarke said as she saw a yawn escape Bellamy. They said their goodbyes to everyone and made their way home.

Bellamy let out a deep sigh as he secured the lock on their front door. Clarke laughed, “Come on, let’s get you to bed old man.”.

“I’m not old, in fact I’ll show you just how not old I am.” he said with a seductive smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a quick peck to her lips before grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs in her fit of giggles. 

* * *

In the passing days Bellamy and Clarke had decided to stay home and enjoy their bubble. It was the day of the interview Marcus had set up with Rolling Stone and as much as they had enjoyed themselves the past couple days, it was time to face the rest of the world.

They were curled up in bed that morning when Bellamy broke the comfortable silence “What do you want to say today?” he asked as he mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair.

Clarke sighed and nuzzled into him further “I think Marcus was right, the more detail we give the less room there is for speculation. I think we should tell our story; the whole thing.”. 

“Yeah you’re probably right, as much as I would love to keep our private life _ private_, I’m really happy I finally get to tell the world you’re mine.” he said looking down at her.

She lifted her head to look at him. “Me too.” she said with a smile before leaning in to kiss him. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand she said “I guess we should start getting ready, we wouldn’t want to be late and give Marcus a heart attack.”.

“Aw, where’s the fun in that?” he quipped.

Reluctantly they both got out of bed. Bellamy turned on the shower letting the water warm up as he stripped off his clothing. He tested the temperature before getting in and it was only a minute before he felt Clarke’s presence join him. With his eyebrow raised he gave her a questioning look.

She looked up at him innocently “What? I’m doing Marcus a favour, saving time by showering together. I’m also doing the planet a favour and conserving water.” she said before grabbing the loufa off the hook and squeezing some body wash onto it.

Bellamy took the loufa from Clarke “Mhmm, sure.” he said as he began to run it over her skin.

Their morning remained quiet as they finished getting ready. All too soon was Marcus at their front door knocking, letting them know it was time to go. They rushed out the door to avoid keeping him waiting.

In the car Marcus rambled off talking points he wanted them to hit during their interview, but honestly neither of them had heard a word. His voice was muffled and unclear as if they were trapped in a glass box and he was on the other side. That glass box surely shattered the moment they stepped out of the car and Bellamy began to feel panic rise in his chest. He had gone so long keeping Clarke to himself and that was all over now, they were public and the world would surely have a lot to say about it. Of course it wasn’t him that he worried about, it was Clarke. People could be cruel and unfair, Clarke didn’t deserve that so of course he was going to do everything in his power to prevent that from happening even if that meant responding to all the internet trolls one by one. _ ‘Kill them with kindness’ _his mother’s voice rang in his mind.

It was a quiet and quick affair up to the 11th floor. The interview would be filmed and edited today and posted on their website the following day. It seemed that Marcus was not the only one in a hurry today because they were mic’d and seated in front of a camera in less than 30 minutes. They had spent a couple hours the previous day rehearsing the song they would perform at the end of their interview, their first duet as a couple, really their first public duet ever.

Before Bellamy had a chance to dwell on all the ways their lives would change from this interview Jason Newman walked over and sat across from them. Clarke reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly as the reporter counted down. In an instant the studio lights flicked on and a red dot appeared at the top of the camera. The reporter, Jason, had begun his introduction of the couple giving Bellamy a minute to gather himself.

“Resident bad boy Bellamy Blake first made his claim to fame with the hit single ‘Tales of Brave Ulysses’. Since then he’s been stealing hearts all across the world with not just his good looks, but also love songs such as ‘Sunshine Of Your Love’ and ‘Dreaming’. He’s here with us alongside Clarke Griffin whose debut album ‘Feel Your Feelings Fool!’ made it on our ‘Top 50 Albums of 2017’ list. They shocked everyone when a wedding photo was accidentally leaked by one of Clarke’s bandmates Jasper Jordan. Today we’ll talk to them about their secret vows and what’s next for them.” Jason turned his attention from the camera to the couple seated in front of him “Welcome guys, we’re excited to have you.”

“Thank you Jason, we’re excited to be here.” she said with a smile. It was decided that Clarke would do most of the talking. Her years of etiquette lessons and watching her mother, the mayor, give speeches had prepared her for something like this.

The reporter had given them a smile that was made for the cameras and Bellamy had to do everything in his power not to roll his eyes. “Firstly congratulations on the wedding, I think it’s safe to say no one say this coming, except for you two I suppose. Tell us how it all started.”

Clarke went on to tell the story of their first meeting to their first kiss and after as Bellamy watched her with amusement. It was slightly strange hearing things from her perspective because in the early days he had convinced himself that she didn’t feel the same or that things simply wouldn’t work out and now they were here and they were _ married _.

Of course the questions about his love songs that he had avoided and skirted around for so long finally had an answer, and he was thankful he’d never have to answer another variation of that question ever again. Their marriage was public now and there would be no question who his songs were written about ever again.

“Well I think fans will agree with me when I say you guys make quite the couple! Congratulations again to you both!” the reporter turned his attention back to the camera as Bellamy and Clarke walked, hand in hand, over to the makeshift stage and sat in the two stools set up for them. Bellamy leaned down to grab the acoustic guitar that was set up for him as the reporter said, “Don’t forget to like, comment, and share this video. If you want to see more content like this be sure to subscribe to our newsletter. Now, without further ado, the happy couple will perform their first ever duet.”

Some colourful lights had flickered on behind them giving Bellamy his que to start playing. Instantly the world fell away and it was as if they were back in their living room. Clarke closed her eyes before letting her voice flow through the speakers

_ ‘Northern lights in our skies _

_ Plants that grow and open your mind _

_ Things that swim with a neon glow _

_ How we all got here, nobody knows _

_ These are real things _

_ These are real things’ _

Watching Clarke sing has always been one of his favourite things. He was so transfixed by her he almost missed his queue to join her for the chorus.

_ ‘Oh, what a world, don't wanna leave _

_ All kinds of magic all around us, it's hard to believe _

_ Thank God it's not too good to be true _

_ Oh, what a world, and then there is you’ _

Bellamy took a deep breath before singing the second verse.

_ ‘Did I know you once in another life? _

_ Are we here just once or a billion times? _

_ Well, I wish I knew, but it doesn't matter _

_ 'Cause you're here right now, and I know what I feel _

_ And these are real things _

_ Yeah, these are real things’ _

As they finished out the rest of the song together he could feel his anxieties over the interview slip away. He glanced over to Clarke to find her smiling at him and he felt his shoulders relax completely. 

It only took three weeks for the news of their marriage to die down. As the support of the fans came rolling in Bellamy’s anxiety of going public was tamed. Of course Rolling Stone would occasionally tag them in a tweet with a picture from the interview that would stir up some nervousness for Bellamy that a troll would come out of the shadows and have something to say, but excitement among their fans was always enough to quiet that fear. For the most part the outing of their marriage had been a blessing. They were finally able to hold hands and kiss in public, and do an occasional interview together. Marcus had planned for them to go on tour together later in the year and had reluctantly asked that they make an instagram post together to announce it, voicing his concerns that he didn’t want another incident like the last one. While Marcus’ concerns were valid, Bellamy had assured him that they had nothing left to hide. 

They filmed filmed their video and posted it to instagram, and soon after their phones were being flooded with notifications of comments and likes. They received a few texts in the group chat asking them to come out to which Clarke typed out a quick ‘_ can’t we’re an old married couple now ;) _’ before they turned off their phones. They snuggled up on the couch together and Bellamy pressed play on the remote then put his arm around his wife and placed a light kiss to her head before turning his attention to the movie on the screen. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognized any of the lyrics or song names, that's because I'm unoriginal and used songs I regularly listen to that you can find on the playlist for this fic!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @shaeheda


End file.
